


【锤基/瑟奥】闺蜜组百合（被我ban掉的部分）

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【拉郎/其他】 [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: *想写神兄弟+海王兄弟双层巴士的，还有闺蜜组的百合，但有点怪，就算了，只把闺蜜组百合部分放出来算了。*以下只含闺蜜组百合的开头，是锤基/瑟奥衍生出来的闺蜜组所以姑且打上tag。*受不了Loki和Orm百合的就离开吧，不要看，不然你自己活该。





	【锤基/瑟奥】闺蜜组百合（被我ban掉的部分）

“Loki......你开冷气了吗？”趴在床上用ipad看新闻的Orm觉得有点热。

“开了呀......还是很热吗？”Loki伸手拿过遥控器，又把度数调低了几度。

“热啊......空调不会是坏了吧？”现在的Orm仿佛一条咸鱼，热得没力气刷推特了。

“我们的小人鱼不会要干了吧？”其实Loki也觉得热，但空调已经调到最低了，只好将手机放下，敞开丝绸睡衣。

Orm一向不喜欢好友对他开人鱼的玩笑，他又没有尾巴，也不会变成泡沫，眼泪更不会变成珍珠，而且作为亚特兰蒂斯王族，能上岸是高人一等的象征。

Orm眼神有点凶凶地望向Loki，打算还击。

不料看见Loki敞开的胸口，不禁再次感叹邪神的身材，现在这副雪白的身躯遍布红痕，连乳头都有点红肿，让小人鱼的脸蛋更烫了，不过这不是重点。

重点是他的闺蜜已经开始热出汗了，这让Orm有了反击的机会：“看来我们的冰霜巨人已经开始融化了。”

Loki狠狠地瞪了Orm一眼，他就不该和Orm说自己是冰霜巨人，不出意外，Orm肯定会说......

“变回蓝皮让我当冰袋抱抱呗。”

果然，听到这句后Loki反手就给Orm的屁股来了一巴掌。

“嗷！”被占了便宜的Orm赶紧爬起床，打算压制住Loki挠他痒痒，但是一股薄荷混杂着甜蜜的血橙味阻止了他。

Orm当然知道这是什么味道。

——Loki的信息素还是依旧的好闻。

诡计之神的信息素是香甜的血橙味什么的，谁会相信呢？大家都以为这是假象，是谎言之神使用魔法、魔药、香水等的东西来掩盖他真实的味道——象征着谎言的毛地黄。

可惜，他们被自己欺骗了。

Loki一直以自己的信息素为傲，从未尝试过掩饰。

邪神的信息素的确是血橙味的，以冰爽的薄荷点缀，靠近了还有陈年红酒的涩香，让人印象深刻，甚至有些羡慕。

“你发情了？”

他和Loki都是常年使用药物压抑发情期的Omega，这些东西理所当然的会对腺体有所损害，但也不会突然导致信息素失调这么严重，所以他的朋友肯定是忘记或者记错自己的发情期数了。

Orm将手背贴上Loki的额头，初步测量他的体温，的确要比平常烫那么一点，可惜现在Loki的Alpha和Arthur一起出差了，只好给邪神注射一管抑制剂应急了。

但当Orm刚打算收起指尖、拖着无力的身体下床给Loki拿一管抑制剂的时候就被好友先抓住了手腕。

Loki扯住Orm的手，把他的手腕凑近自己鼻尖，然后大大地深呼吸了一口，充斥着百合与海盐的味道灌进Loki的鼻腔。

“好香......看来我们的小Ormi也要发情了。”

——啊，Loki一直很喜欢Orm的信息素。

邪神说他的信息素就像是深海的宝藏，外层由可怖的海怪以及能将人撕裂的水流守着，但在这装饰华丽却显得有点脆弱不堪的宝箱里尽是一些糖果和纯洁的百合花，像是一个天真可爱的小孩子努力的把真实、敏感的自我隐藏起来，十分惹人怜爱。

例如现在，由于Loki的鼻子和Orm的肢体凑得非常相近，所以他能闻到那淡淡的牛奶糖果味。

——让人真想一口咬下去。

“别闹了。”Orm把手抽了回来，“我去拿抑制剂。”

被Loki这么一提醒，Orm才意识到小穴痒痒的，内裤好像也湿掉了，站起来的瞬间还差点腿软坐回去。

Orm摇摇欲坠地走到柜子前，翻了半天，却没找到任何抑制剂。

“找到没啊？我都要硬了。”Loki已经忍不住抱住被子磨蹭下身了。

“懒散之神，你忘记买了吧？”虽然Orm也没资格说Loki。

“反正买了也不一定用得着，用了也会被哥哥cal 回去。”Loki快忍耐不了要伸手去安慰安慰自己了。

“唔......可恶......”Orm把自己抛回床上，捂住后颈，蜷缩成一团。

因为在不擅长的地面环境，加上常年使用抑制剂的副作用，让他更加快、更加凶猛的进入了完全发情状态。

Orm金色的短发被他自己蹭得乱乱的，Loki看着好友面色潮红，不断喘息的模样，脑海里突然冒出了个危险想法。

“需要帮忙吗？”

Orm听见邪神的声音后便睁开眼，想叫他去浴室帮忙放一下冷水，却万万没想到Loki居然亲吻了自己。

小人鱼懵了，在Loki想把舌头伸进来的时候才想起要推开他，“烧傻了？看清楚一点，我是Orm。”

“不然呢？”Loki眯眼舔了舔嘴唇，回味刚刚那软软的触感，然后重新扑了过去。

——被蟒蛇盯上的感觉可不好受，但谁能解释一下为什么Orm的小穴更湿了呢？

邪神低沉的嗓音还在Orm的耳膜回响，吓得Orm赶紧合起双腿并捂住Loki的嘴，以防再被这货占便宜。

“想被你哥哥can 死就直接跟他说！别扯上我！”

“......噫！”突然Orm发出一声怪叫，然后迅速收回手，“你舔我？！”

——不敢相信，Loki这是怎么了？他可从来没听说过阿萨神族或者冰霜巨人发情时是这副模样的啊？？

“甜的。”Loki埋进了Orm的颈窝，深呼吸一口，“柠檬软糖的味道。”

“Loki你够了！这太过......”——噢shit，失落的三叉戟在上，还没说完话这混球就用手铐把他拷在床头了？！

“Loki Odinson——！你......啊、哈啊......！”Orm想集中精神破坏手铐，但是这个手铐意外的结实，加上发情期使不上力气，以及......Loki过分的按住了他被标记过的腺体，Arthur辛辣的龙舌兰信息素从后颈处炸开。

“嘶......你哥哥的信息素有点熏......呜......”Loki也按上自己的腺体，Thor的信息素宛如闪电一般霸道地向他袭去。

现在两位Omega都彻底陷入发情状态了。

“Loki混蛋你想搞什么......”Orm屁股里流出的yin水已经浸湿了整条内裤，全身发软已经没有抵抗力了。

“嗯......做我一直想干的事情。”

“宝贝Ormi别忘了，我可是恶作剧之神啊。”

溜了溜了。


End file.
